Change
by Zero1
Summary: Revised with help of my muses Josh(a frog) & Goku!!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Before we start,I want to intorduce you to my Webpage and fanfic slaves....uh "helpers  
  
This is Goku,You know him.  
And Josh...A frog from Namek  
  
Goku:Hey,everyone.Zero...Got any pocky left  
Josh:Ribbb....  
=============================  
It was about 12:00 midnight when Heero came back home,For the past 3   
hours he had been out thinking,thinking about what he has done where he's   
been and where he's going in life.Earlier that day Heero Yuy and the other 4   
Gundam pilots had been given a chance to fix all that was wrong with their   
lives,the only thing they had to do was make up their minds then in one week   
meet with the man who had givin them this opportunity.  
  
Trowa and Wu-fei had made their minds up already,Duo and Quatre were   
pretty much sure,the 4 were going to take up this offer.'Fools'.Thought Heero   
'They don't realize they could make their lives a hell of a lot worse then   
they are now'.Heero,unlike the others was cautious about this,he was never   
able to fully trust anyone,and he wasn't about to make his life worse then it   
already was,but part of him wanted to do this so bad,to fix all the wrong in   
his life.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1  
"The pilot's Quest"  
  
It had been a real quite day for the Gundam boys,OZ had not shown for a   
couple of days,which the pilots found suspicous,but paid no mind to.The boys   
were on one of the space colonies relaxing.Well,most were relaxing.  
  
"Come on,Heero,you need to really loosen up."Chimed an unbearably   
pleased,by Heero's standerds,Dou Maxwell.  
"Hmphhppmlp"Mumbled Heero. "Huh,speak up Heero so we can all hear you." Said Duo in a sing-song voice."I said 'Shut   
up,Maxwell' "Growled Heero   
  
"Well,damn Heero, jeeze just trying to lighten the mood,calm down enjoy your break." "grrrr.." "Careful,Maxwell,"Advised Wu-fei."He may bite!" The man's a fool,he doesn't understand that   
OZ could strike soon,a true solider wouldn't let his guard down for anything.   
"Heero,waht are you looking at?" Qusetioned Quatre. "Nothin Quatre just thinkin" "About what?"Quaried the young pilot.  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Hello young sirs" 'Oh-no,not a street vender' Thought Heero. "I notice you,young   
lad,looking rather distraught,what seems to be troubling you?"Stated the man. "Nothing"Said Heero 'Man street vendors are so annoying,why don't they stay on earth?'  
  
"With much respect,is it not hard to lie to someone elder to you?"Piped the vendor. "Just what in hell are you talking about"Demaned the boy. [whispering] "I ain't never seen Heero so talkative." "Shove it Duo" said Herro,through gritted teeth"I'm a man wise in my years,I can tell you are deep in thought" "It wouldn't   
matter to you."Mubled Heero once more. "You may be wrong my friend,let me guess."   
  
"Go ahead,if you think your a psychic go for it." "Your wondering about your life,all wrongs done to and by you,you want to change them,correct"Siad the man 'How could a dirty street vender guess something so right?!?'  
  
"Well...?"He asked. "Thats right how did you know?" "It is a strange gift my   
friend. I have an offer,your friend here wants his life changed im offering   
you all that same chance all you must do is meet me here in one week with   
your answer,until then."  
  
Thats how it began.  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 2  
======================================================  
Disclaimer: I don't own them ::pouts:: Its not fair I want The DeathScythe   
HELL!!!  
Ok,sorry 'bout the outburst...can someone give me tips on how to write a yaoi   
scene I've never written one before? It wont come 'til chapter 3 or 4 though.  
======================================================  
INSIGHT TO CHAPTER 3  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------  
"Dou,you don't understand, it's not as good as it seems!!"   
"Look,Heero,You had your chance.Now,LET ME GO!!!"  
"No." "HEERO,LET GO!!" Duo doesn't get it, he'll fuck his whole life up, he   
wont know what changing things will do to his present life.  
======================================================  
"DECIDE"  
"Well, what do you guys think?"Asked Quatre. "I think it's a trick of some sort."   
"Trowa may be right."Heero said quietly "I don't know about you guys, but I'm goin for it!"Exclaimed Wu-fei "Hold on Wu-fei,we have a whole week to think, don't just jump in head first without knowing."Advised Duo.  
  
'Their actually going through with it?!?' Heero though bitterly "Just what do you think of this Heero?" "I think it's bull Quatre" "The street vender must think we are   
insane,how is he gonna get us there and back???" Trowa yelled "Trowa's right,how do we know it's safe?" "Quatre,I'm sure he'll explain everything to us when the   
time comes,but for now lets get home."  
  
'That vender was really strange.'Thought Wing's pilot 'Thats right boys, do it,change   
everything,that way OZ won't have to worry about you'Though the Old vender "Huh?,you guy's here that?" Quatre asked his fellow pilots. "Yeah,it sounds like someone cackling!" "My,Duo aren't you the over-observent one." "Shut up,Heero,I don't need your shit!!" 'Damn,I just love pissing him off.' Heero thought,pleased with him-self  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------  
  
At Quatre's estate  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------  
  
"Thanks,Quatre,for having your men repair our Gundams" "It really wasn't   
any trouble,Wu-fei."  
"Guys," Heero stated,uninterested in thier idle chatter. "What sbout the   
offer,What do you guys think about it?"  
"Well,Heero.I'm not sure if I trust him."Duo said camly. "What about you guys,you gonna do it?"Ask Heero. "Hell yeah,Heero.Why not I could change everything that was wrong in my childhood"Claimed Wu-fei "None of us had the perfect childhood"Heero stated. "Heero's got a point there."said Trowa. "What about you,Trowa?"Asked Heero  
'Ahh,He can step in but can't answer.'   
  
" What I do,Heero is of no concern to you. "He said,in his usual quiet voice. "Well,Heero,you asked us so what about you? "Piped Duo. " I'm not sure. "He said "Come on,Heero.Your tellin us there ain't nothin' you wanna change in your life? " "I never said that,Dou,I never said that."Heero said "Well,then what do you want to change?"Urged Quatre  
  
'' Come on,Heero,we're waiting"Said Wu-fei. " Everything."He said plainly. "Heero,that was a little vauge. "Said Bang-Boy "It may be vauge,Trowa,but it's the truth."   
==============================================================  
Zero:Another Revision done before I lurk for a week,What do you guys think??Is it better now?!?!  
  
Goku:Why ain't I in it!!!???  
  
Zero:Because,It's not a crossover and it isn't DBZ.  
  
Goku:Are you gonna makeany DBZ fics?!?!?!?!  
  
Zero:I might...where did you get the food,You cleaned out my fride earlier!?!?!?!  
  
Voice:KAKARROT!!!!  
  
Goku: ::With mouth full::Uh,oh  
  
Vegeta:You,stupid author,where's Kakarrot?!?!?  
  
Zero:That way,and watch who you call stupid,I may make you 2 brothers in my DBZ fic!!!  
  
Vegeta: :::Grumbles and walks away:::  
  
Zero: I'm gone!!  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

"Change"  


Disclaimer is in 1 and 2.  
  
This time around ==== means scene change  
========================================================  
  
"Well,Heero, just what exactly do you want changed? "Just what I said"  
"Just drop it,Duo,he isn't gonna give ya a straight answer." "Anyway, when do we see the guy from the park, I've already made my mind up." "Same for me." "He said to meet him in the park."  
  
========================================================  
"Ahh,young sirs, welcome back have made up your minds?" "Well,sir,most of have, he isn't to sure yet."Said the Sandrock pilot. "Oh, young sir, so you know if something goes wrong it can't be changed,mabey that will help your decision."Said the man gently. "I won't do it."He said in a monotone voice. "WHAT?!?!"Exclaimed the others. "You heard me, I won't be responsible"He said "Oh,come on Heero,you know what they say."The more things change, the more they stay the same"Said Duo. "I don't give a damn"   
  
"Whatever,Heero."Duo finished "Young sir I advise you go through with it,if you don't, when things change you'll remember things others won't." "So,I'll survive,won't I ? "Heero questioned "Until all have gone thier turns."Said the vendor "Huh?"Heero said.   
  
"Well,who goes first?"Duo interigated. "Well,I have chosen the call 'The God of Death',young sir."Said the old man. "Whoohoo,I get to go first!!!"Duo yelled at the top of his longs. "Calm down,young one. Before you can go in,you must relize what you change can have a dramatic impact on your future and the future of others,or your changes may have no impact at all."Warned the man. "Yeah,right...Can I go now?"Duo said,bored. "No,you shall go last,you show very little responsibility." "Oh,man!!!"Duo exclaimed. "Ahh,young Quatre.You show much responsibility,you may go first."Said the vendor politly.  
  
"Thank you,sir."Sadi Quarte "I need you to concentrate,concentrate on the most awful day in your life" -a.n. I'm not going to go into depth about Quatre's or anybody else's turn except for Heero's and Duo's.end A.N.-  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

"Change"  


Zero:Ok,now I have 2 times the ma....alien power to help me!!!  
  
Goku: Give me food,and I'll act smart!!!  
  
===============================================================  
Last time,the boys were getting ready to go back and fix everything,but Heero was still having his doubts.  
===============================================================  
  
"Thank you,sir.You don't know how much this means to me." stated an extreamly thrilled Quatre. "Think nothing of it,young sir." "So how does it work?" Questioned Quatre. "What you do is set the year to your destination though you can't input the exact moment,so you must concentrate very hard on the exact moment."Answerd the old vender.  
  
"I see,thank you."(Before you ask it's a wrist mounted device in tune with the user's brain waves....sometimes it better not to ask!)"Well,you may go now young man." "But,how will i-"Quatre was not able to finish since the old man interubted."When you finish with it,it will bring itself back" answered the man." Oh." answered a still confused Quatre.  
  
"Well,anyway,I'm ready to go."Announced Quatre "Good,good,remember what I told you."Said the vendor  
"Of course,and thanks." Were Quatre's parting words.  
  
"I-I-I can't belive h-h-he's gone." stuttered Trowa "I know,it'll be alot different around here without him." Wu-fei replied  
"Looks guy,it won't do anygood to stand here." Heero said,unaffected. "Is that all you can say?!?!?!?" Yelled an emotional Duo.  
"No,Heero's right,it was Quatre's choice," Trowa started. "What do we do in the mean time?" He finished.  
  
Well,just go do what you want until tomarrow,I should have the device back in possion then." Stated the man  
"All right,Let's go guys." Said Duo.  
=================================================================  
Zero: I know,chapters gettin shorter,but i have so much in store for the next part ::Devilish grin::  
  
Goku: He's gonna have Quatre-  
  
Zero: ::whaps Goku:: Shut up dummy!!!It's a surprise!!  
  
Goku: ::whining:: I'm hungry!!!  
  
Vegeta: When aren't you hungry?  



	5. Default Chapter Title

  
=============================  
"I-I-I can't believe h-h-he's gone." stuttered Trowa .  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Well, Whadda ya guys wanna do?" Duo asked "How about we check out the game at the park?" Heero said   
"How about we what?!?" Wu-fei replied, confused "Nothing,let's go" Heero said  
=============================  
"Well folks," The announcer began "Its a beautiful day here at (insert park name) Park!!Lets begin the game!!!" he finished excitedly  
  
"Well folks its been an amazing game so far, We hate to delay the game,but we have an important announcement for you all!! Please turn your attention to the main screen please!!" The announcer interrupted  
=============================  
"We interrupt this program to bring you a histroic event,Mr. Jones joins us live from colony L-3"The anchor man said  
  
"Thanks Andy! We are live at an historic event, we are here to bring you the marriage of Mining Prince Quatre Rababa (?) Winner and Oz LT. Lucrizia Noin!!"  
  
"WHAT!!" Yeld the remaining pilots "I-I-I can't belive this,He is gonna marry Noin ?!?!?"  
Trowa yelled half crying, half angry  
=============================  
"Remeber what the vender said 'All changes could have a dramatic effect on the present'?" Inquired Wufei. "Yeah,but how did it happen?" Complained Trowa. "Mabey,since he didn't become a Gundam Pilot,he joined the OZ ranks!!" Replied Duo.  
  
"He's probably be right,I'm sure your all as shocked as I am..." Stated Heero. "I'm sure we're al-" but Wufei's words were cut short as air raid sirens began to blare from all around the city  
  
"What in the hell is going on?!?!?" Trowa asked a passer-by. "OZ troops are attacking the colony!!" she shouted. "We better get to our Gundams.." said Wufei  
  
"Gundam Pilots, This is Lt. Winner of the OZ army,Surrender or we destroy the colony." "He didn't give us much choice did he?" Said Duo absently.  
  
Heero punches Duo in the stomach hard enough he spits blood up. "Quite,Duo,I don't want your smart-assed comments!" Heero yelled..some slight panic in his voice.  
  
"I will give you an hour to surrender yourselves and your Gundams..then I destroy the colony." Quatre's voiced boomed over the intercoms.  
  
"What do we do?" Heero asked. "I'm not sure about you 3,but I'm giving up." Trowa said,walking away


	6. Default Chapter Title

"What?!?!? Trowa..you can't just give up like that...if OZ got it's hand on a Gunda-" Heero wasn't able to finish. "I don't care..I won't fight him!!"Trowa yelled.  
  
"Trowa..I know you care for him but you can't put yourself and others in harms way..he's not the same Quatre we used to know!!" Duo finished "That doesn't matter..I still won't fight!" He yelled in agitance.  
  
"Do what ya want,Trowa..but remember DO NOT tell them ANYTHING..got that?" Heero replied  
"I know..Heero,I know..."Trowa said.  
  
"Gundam pilots,"Quatre's voice boomed "You now have 15 minutes to surrender...if one of you should surrender that will be suitable"He finished  
  
"Well..I'll be leaving..."Trowa stated.   
"We understand..come on guys we need a plan.."Heero said.   
  
With that,the 3 remaining pilots went on thier ways.. While Trowa surrendered to Lt. Winner....  
  
"I surrender!!" Trowa yelled. "Men..search this man for weapons or anything else harmful.." Quatre commanded... "Nothing,Sir!" One man shouted. "Fine..let's move out!!" Quatre gave a final command.  
  
"Sir..." A familiar voice said. "All charges are in place!"She finished. "Good..when we get about 15 KM from the colony..detonate them."Quatre replied.  
"Yes sir!!"The voice said..full of enthusiasim.


End file.
